


Born to Die (Formerly known as Diet Mountain Dew)

by Killjoy013



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 80s references, Crushes, F/F, F/M, High school bullying, How Do I Tag, Jd calm down, Jd has homicidal tendencies, M/M, Sass, Terrible Nicknames, Veronica has him on a leash, anger issues, it's high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Now, Veronica hated the popular kids with a passion but there was two exceptions. The first is Heather McNamara, a quiet yet eccentric cheerleader who just so happens to be a Heather. The second, oh boy, the second was none other than head bitch, Heather Chandler. And that was due to a huge undeniable crush on her.





	1. Diet Mountain Dew

_"You're not good for me, but baby, I want you, I want you."_

Now, Veronica hated the popular kids with a passion but there was two exceptions. The first is Heather McNamara, a quiet yet eccentric cheerleader who just so happens to be a Heather™. Whenever Veronica had the chance to actually talk to the girl without someone hovering over them, she was pleasantly surprised at how easy conversation flows between them. Yes, she is the stereotype of a peppy cheerleader sometimes but Veronica couldn't find it in her heart to be mean or disgusted by her.   The second, oh boy, the second was none other than head bitch, Heather Chandler. And that was due to a huge undeniable crush on her.

Veronica had tried everything from imagining Heather with a buzz cut to dating the first person available that she could tolerate. And brilliant J.D saw right through her plan and decided to just be best friends ( and sometimes with benefits). At first he dismissed her, until he saw the crush firsthand.

   "SAWYER! Catch." Veronica spun on her heel to the source of the scream and was met by a cursing body. Heather had been thrown by Kurt and Ram, who hooted and cheered as she caught the flying teen. She felt her back hit the locker as she hoisted Chandler by her legs. "Oh my God. Holy shit." Veronica gasped, trying to steady her shaking legs. "Kurt! You're dead to me, remember that." Heather snarled, and wow at this angle Veronica could see that sharp jawline. And her long lightly tan legs that Veronica _was currently clutching_ was just as smooth as they looked.  

She was hyperventilating and blushing a violent red color and _damn_.  J.D had been rendered to hysterics at his best friend's gay panic and right in front of her. He cackled loudly, nearly dropping his melted slushie. He was crying and had slid down on the floor, so he couldn't see Veronica's furious glare directed towards him. "Uhh, Veronica? You can let me down now." Heather crooned directly in her ear, making her shiver. "Oh! Right yeah, um...sorry?" She said eloquently. Chandler rolled her eyes and tapped her arm impatiently. Veronica bent down slowly and gently released those golden legs from her clammy hands. Heather brushed imaginary dust off her short skirt and strutted away.  

"Jesus Christ. You got it bad, Ronnie." J.D smirked from the floor and winced at the kick aimed at his dick. "Ow! Easy, tiger."  He mumbles. Veronica hauled him up by his armpits and slammed his shoulders in to the lockers. "You can't tell anyone. I'm serious, Jason Dean...please?" She murmurs fearfully because yeah, they're best friends but he's known for taking the extreme route to almost everything. "Nah, I'm not that much of a dick." He said roughly.   "So...are you two gonna make out or what?" Kurt teased, fist bumping the wolf whistling Ram. J.D smirked and crashed their lips together. Veronica had gasped, her hands flying to grip his shoulders. She returned the kiss twice as hard, digging her nails into his back as J.D's hands cupped her ass. They pulled away, out of breath and dazed. "Why?" Is all she could say. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. Then the bell rang and she pulled him along to health. 

Veronica had named that the 'hallway incident'. After that stunt, she had every reason to stay away from that bitch in bright red heels and her long tan legs and her- _focus_ , anyways, Veronica now avoided everything Heather related (except McNamara, she wasn't that much of a dick.) She sat with J.D at lunch and every class they had together, which amused the tenchcoat-claded teen to no end.  "Wow. I thought you couldn't get any worse, but this is something a 5th grader does. Get it together, Sawyer." He laughs, putting his feet on the science table right next to her project.

Veronica swats his legs, "Watch it, Jason."  "So, what's the end goal for the crush anyway?" He questions shifting his chair to only two legs. Veronica narrows her eyes. "Oh! I don't know. _It just happens!_  Asshole." She snaps. Focusing everything on the dead frog infront of her, Veronica tried not to think about Heather. She angrily snatches up the scalpel and stabs the frog in front of her, twisting the blade in cruelly. "Jesus, tell me how you really feel." J.D mumbles, looking at the animal apologetically. "How was it supposed to know that I would get a crush on someone who is such a-a _UGH!_ " Veronica says frustrated. A pair of hand slowly and carefully pry the scalpel from her hands. 

"Ah! Martha...hey, what's up?" Veronica gasps. Martha smiles widely tugging her pink unicorn hoodie from her face. "Hey. Heather wants to see you. What did you do?" She giggles and Jason Dean cackles, throwing his head back. Veronica fell out her seat, landing in a heap on the floor. "I'm sorry, what?!" She sputters, clambering up. "Heather told Heather who told Kurt who made Ram tell me tell you." Martha rushes out happily, ticking off the names with her fingers.  

"I'm going to pretend I was listening. Veronica. You overgrown cynical baby, go talk to her!" J.D groans, crossing his arms and legs. "I don't wanna." She whines. "And? I don't want to tutor Ram Sweeney in reading." Martha scoffs, surprising Veronica. "Okay, okay! I'll go. Jesus." She says, throwing her hand up in mock surrender.  

Veronica mumbles under her breath the whole time as she packs her things. "I hate my beautiful best friends, oh my God. I hate them. Martha can stay but Jay's gotta go. I gotta kill 'im. Alright, I'll just drive to Port Clinton and dump the body."  She growl pushing past a freshman flirting with a sophomore. They shared scared looks as they listened in.  

  She stomps her way to 'art club' or where the popular kids are. Veronica yanks the door open. Kurt Kelly steps forward into her space, "Hey! Beat it, nerd." He threatens but Veronica had enough. She trips the quarterback, sending him crashing into Ram. "You wanted to see me?" She asks Chandler glaring at Kurt on floor.


	2. Diet Mountain Dew Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be from Heather's prospective! Please leave comments and kudos to let me know if you like this. Killjoy out!

You wanted to see me? " She asks Chandler, staring her down.  

Heather is beautiful, as always with her red scrunchie and red converse and high-waisted shorts and her off-the-shoulder shirt. "What do you want?" Veronica repeats. Ram makes the claws gesture. Duke rolls her eyes, picking imaginary dirt from her nails.   "What's the deal with you and the school shooter?" She laughs. "Are you _fucking_ him?" Kurt grumbles. "Why do you care about what me and J.D do in our free time?" She shoots back. She will not be ambushed or pushed in a corner, at least not alone.

Veronica digs her hand in her pockets, seemingly uninterested and calls Jason. "Just answer the question." Ram says, leaning on Kurt gayly. "I just wanna know why _me_ , of all people, did you ask me to come here to 'art club' or whatever the hell you call it." She smirks. 

   "Oh, someone's offended." Duke mutters. "Shut it Dick." Veronica growls ending the call. "Well, I thought that I would just chat with our perfect little Veronica, after all... you _are_ a straight A student." Heather says sweetly. "Well, you're wrong." Veronica says  bluntly, shoving past Ram to sit on the table. "What's the real reason I'm here?" She huffs.  

 "Your Forgery skills. I need it." Chandler says. "What the _Fuck_?!" Veronica mumbles under her breath.

"I need it." Chandler repeats slowly as if she was talking to a toddler.

" _What_?" She laughs, confused look in place.

"Don't you what me, you helped me skip health. I couldn't even say thank you because you disappeared." Chandler says dramatically placing her hand on her heart. "I had to get to class. Also I didn't make that." Veronica utters. They are not going to use her as a get out of jail free card. Not in her last second to last year. "Really, then why are you always scribbling in that journal of yours?" Duke shot back. "Um, maybe cause I _actually like_ writing, have you ever thought of that?" She responds sarcastically.

"But if you didn't do it, then who did?" McNamara points out. "I know someone. Don't worry about it." She chirps, gettingup to lean on the door. 'C'mon JD, where are you?' She thinks, impatiently tapping her foot. Heather laughs and snarls "That's where you're wrong. I know it's you. Martha doesn't have the guts. And My Chemical Romance was absent that day. You're smart. You stay out of trouble and don't start any."

"Was that an actual complement wrapped in insults? I'm flattered you think I'm smart." Veronica smiles, stalling for time. "Cut the bullshit. Just give us what we want." Duke scoffs. "And what is exactly what you want? You never told me." She growls, internally smiling at the sound of footsteps. Focused, practiced footsteps echoing down the hallway. "I'm failing English." Heather confesses, looking everywhere but Veronica. For once, Heather Chandler looks like an actual teenager, picking her shirt's hem idly and looking...awkward. Veronica feels the stab of guilt in her gut but the knob jerks and she side steps.

J.D makes an entrance. A choir of angels sing in the distance as Jason Dean's ugly scowl enters the room. He loops an arm around her shoulders and grinning like a manic greets her, "Hey, baby! I was looking all over for you." Veronica leans into his touch, Jay's always warm, like a portable heater. She loops her arm around his waist. "We were just talking about you, Dylan." Chandler says glaring directly at Jason Dean with the power of a thousand suns. He stares back, smiling at Heather's barely controlled rage.

"Dean. Jason Dean." He corrects her. Veronica stifles a laugh, looking Heather up and down. She is hot when she's angry. No, bad Veronica. "We are not done, Veronica Sawyer! We will talk about this." Heather yells, stamping her foot childishly. "Maybe don't be a bitch about it and I'll consider it." Veronica smiles, cocking her head slightly. J.D's hand falls on her lower back, pushing her gently out the door. She chances one last look at Heather. Heather Chandler looked...lost. Veronica's furious glare softens into a concerned and confused gaze.


	3. Diet Mountain Dew Pt.3

**_Can we get it now, low down and gritty?_ **

Heather was top bitch around Westerberg High and she loves it. Every taunt and sneer was to keep her power. Should she fall, Duke would trample over McNamara to take her place, the place would fall into chaos. That was the simple fact that Heather knew with all of her heart. Maybe it can be avoided by being... _nice_  to Duke, but the shit that came out of her mouth fully justifies the treatment she gets.

She's untouchable, or at least that's how it _used_ to be. Until this year, when that girl came shuffling into her life. Veronica Sawyer, the quiet girl in all of classes since kindergarten, always scribbling in that journal or talking to Martha. Heather had prided herself for remembering everything about everyone. So when Sawyer gave them a get out of jail card with next to perfect forgery, she has to re-evaluate everything she knows about the girl in a vibrant blue hoodie. But Veronica shuffles out without saying a word, just shoved the note into Fleming's hand and left. "Freak." Duke mutters, wiping her mouth. "Says the person who just threw up. Grow up, Heather!" Chandler sneers, shoving pass her and opening the door for Heather.

McNamara scrambles out, paying the two no mind. And ever since then Heather Chandler made sure she had tabs on the girl via Kurt and Ram. The boy comes in with a slightly crooked smile and a trench coat. His name is Jason Dean, JD for short. It's _ridiculous_ really how quickly Veronica fell for Jason Dean and his bad boy type which is almost textbook. Heather has a growing pit in her stomach when she sees the two first interact, it's like hunger but not for food, for attention. It's jealousy and envy's love child that's she's feeling. And it _sucks_ major ass.

"Look at him. _Who_ does he think he is?" Kurt smirks in lunch, pointing to the boy talking to Veronica. "He thinks he's the shit. Let's show him whose boss." Ram urges. They share a look and then they're gone. Already at Veronica's table and circle the boy. Jason Dean smiles widely and jumps up, sending his blue plastic chair falling behind him. Sawyer grabs a handful of trenchcoat and yanks, trying to pull him down. "Jason Dean, I _swear_ to God-" She starts but J.D swats her hand away. "Aww, c'mon! Let your little girlfriend fight for you." Ram smirks. "Is that what you do for little Kurt here? Dean bites back. Veronica huffs, sliding her chair back. "Kick their ass, Jay." She chuckles, kicking her legs up and putting her hand behind her head. Cute.

Heather narrows her eyes. How can she be so sure about that? It's two against one, and with the two being all-stars athletes...the chances are slim to none. Heather watches as tension rise between the three. "Ram's gonna throw the first punch." Heather comments. "Did you see how quickly J.D. got up? Jason Dean's a hothead." McNamara utters seriously, tilting her head to get a better look.

"-on! I want you to hit me. Hit me. C'mon, pussy hit me!" Kurt yells pushing Jason Dean back in his table, jolting it at least a foot back and sending food over the the edge. The shorter laughs, shooting a look over his shoulder directed at Veronica, who grins right back at him. He shifts, straightening his coat.

Then he tackles Kurt into a empty table, sending it crashing into the floor. Ram jumps in, yanking Jason Dean by the shoulders. Ram's fist collides with Jason's palm. They both look at their connected hands. "Huh, would you look at _that_?" Dean cackles and headbutts Sweeney. Hard. Send him sprawling.

Kurt Kelly steps out from the wreckage of the table and goes for the choke hold. Dean shrugs him off and throws him in a heap nest to Ram. "That was quite the warmup, gentlemen." He grins. "You're buying me and Martha lunch." Veronica pipes up, gesturing to her ruined table. He sighs, "Fine, we are _not_ going to Taco bell, Sawyer." He gruffs. "They brought back those blue Baja blasts you like?" She tries, doing the awkward finger-guns thing that Heather noticed Veronica did when she had nothing else to say. "Fine."  Martha lets out a long-suffering sigh and all three of them walk out, leaving Kurt and Ram groaning in the floor.


	4. National Anthem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo, plot! As I will be starting high school this year, the chapters might be a lil wonky. Please bear with me, and please comment so I know what need to fix. Killjoy out.

_While I'm standing over your body hold you like a python_

"It doesn't make sense! Two quarterbacks and _one fucking kid_ wrecks them. I mean, did you see how he shook Kurt off? That was so fucking cool! Jeremy, that was the fastest fight I've ever seen." The sophomore rambles to his friend. Heather stops infront of them and raise an eyebrow. They part, allowing her to move through the crowd to get to her car. "Still got it." She chuckles.

Heather's eyes flicker through the crowd. Still no sight of the golden trio. They had skipped the rest of the day. "Great. Duke, get me Veronica Sawyer's number. Chop Chop." She orders over her shoulder. The grumble she gets in return is basically a "Yes, Heather." There's a low rumble echoing from down the street. She turns her head to the source of the sound. A black Jeep with the doors off. Veronica's driving and J.D has his head out in the backseat, laughing. Martha's in passenger blasting pop music and singing at the top of lungs. Heather feels uncomfortable, is this what it's like to be an outsider? Heather stomps that thought right down. "That's _not_ what I need right now." She huffs.

The jeep screeches to a halt, leaving skid marks. J.D jumps out, running his hand through his hair. "I can't believe you two raided that gas station like that." Martha scoffs, rolling her eyes fondly. Heather stalks towards the group. J.D's smile falls off his face. A emotion that Heather can't identify passes of Sawyer's face as she approaches her. "Veronica, I-i need your help. Please. I missed two test in a row and it dropped my B down. if I fail English, my mom's is gonna kill me." She whimpers, pulling at a loose thread on her jeans anxiously.

"Why should I help you?" Veronica says, tilting her head curiously and her voice impartial. And there it was. To the rest of the school, Heather was like a python or a black widow, luring in poor souls to rip apart for her own entertainment. But she wasn't like that, at least not with Veronica. Heather groaned, tlhrowing her head back. "You shouldn't, you really shouldn't. I am a bitch to you and Jason Dean and Martha. But I really need your help. I will-I'll pay you by the hour!" She adds.

Veronica's lips curl into a sneer. Heather can see it right before it was even said, the rejection, the humiliation, and most of, the horror. Time seem to slow down. And then, "She'll do it. " JD blurts out, pushing Veronica aside. " _What now_?" She laughs. "She will. All you had to do was was be honest with her." He murmurs to her. Heather nods happily, "Of course! Do we have a deal?"

Veronica looks at Heather Chandler and after a long drag, nods. Heather lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. That unrecognizable emotion flickers through the shorter girl's face. Then she smiles wide. "We have a deal, Chandler. _Don't_ blow it." She warns.  
  
" _I won't_."

 


	5. National Anthem Pt 2

_I said to get real_   
_Don't you know who you're dealing with?_

The deal was every Friday, Saturday and Sunday, Heather would be studying at a predetermined location with Veronica for three hours, at least until Heather's grade was a B. Veronica didn't really care when they studied as long she got a text before And all of this had to be done without her mom finding out. And Today was Friday.

Never had she wanted her last period to be slow. The final bell rang and everyone began to pack up, ignoring the substitute's pleas to just wait two seconds. "Your teacher, Mister Mell, will be back next week as his husband is sick. The homework is to read the first five chapters." The teacher droned. Heather huffed and shoved her shit in her bag and stomped to her locker, where McNamara was sitting by waiting for Heather. She smiled slightly at the sight of her best friend doodling in yellow marker on her binder. Heather cleared her throat and McNamara snapped her head up and scrambled up and away from her locker. "I'm not going to gut you from standing in front of my locker, Namara." She scoffed. Heather blushed, her yellow eyeshadow contrasting against the violent red color of her cheeks. Heather pretended that the ghost of the smile on her face was out of habit.

They chatted as they walked to the car. McNamara got in first, fastening the seatbelt. "So, when are you going to ask Veronica out?" She said as Chandler got in, scrolling through her phone absent-mindly. Heather jerked up, hitting her head on the ceiling of the car. Her hand flew to her head as she cursed loudly. "For _fuck's_ sake, 'mara. You can't just say shit like that!" She hissed. "You didn't answer the question." The cheerleader said inoccently, cocking her head to the side and smirking.

Heather glared at the smiling girl at the stoplight. "She'll never be into me, so why try?" She said wryly. "You'd be surprised." McNamara utters seriously. Heather pulls up into the McNamaras' driveway. "Out." She chirps. McNamara reached in the back, grabbing her backpack and gym bag. She shuffles out without saying goodbye.

The location was the town's library, which Heather had forgotten existed until now. She parked her cherry red drop top at the very end and sat there, mulling it over if she even wanted to go in. She could pull off and knowing Veronica, the girl in the vibrant blue hoodie would keep her mouth shut. But a sense of guilt was stabbing her. Hard. "Don't be a _pussy_." She growled at herself, hitting the steering wheel in annoyance. "Ah, fuck it!" She grimaced, opening the car door and shouldering her backpack.

Veronica watched as Heather Chandler strutted to the entrance. "I have to admit, you _do_ have good taste." Jay said, leaning on Veronica. "I thought you didn't like Heather." She smiled. "Oh, I don't. I can appreciate a body, even if she is a bitch." He smirked, snickering when she swatted the back of his head. A little ping echoed in the empty study room. "It's my old man. I gotta go." JD groaned, but flopped down in Veronica's lap. She grunted under the weight, her arms automatically wrapping around his waist. "Ugh. How are you so heavy?" She wheezed. "That's all muscle, _baby_." He grinned. She pinched his thigh, "This? This is all those slushies, _champ_."

Heather stomped upstairs, ignoring the the "Welcome to library." From the guy at the front desk. Her phone rings loudly. She ducks into a bathroom stall. The caller ID had Mom with five eye emojis flashing brightly illuminating Heather's disgust spreading on her face. "Mom! Hey, what's up?" She said, her voice falsely cheery.

"Where are you? Your father wants to see you sometime next week. For _what_ , only Lord knows." Her Mother sneered, making the girl flinch. "Okay. He can pick me up Friday and we can ride and talk about our feeling and shit." Heather snarled, making her voice as hostile as possible. She ends the call, wanting to just have a minute of silence.

"Why is my life so much...ugh!" Heather hissed, practically kicking the door open. As she approaches her destination, she faintly hears conversation flowing in hushed laughter and whispered words. The door creaks open and she sees her tutor. Ugh, and her boyfriend.

The scene she stumbled into was cute, with Jason Dean leaning on Veronica as she quietly read the book, The Great Gasby, by the looks of her cover. Heather coughed slightly as she entered the room, causing Veronica and J.D. (much to Heather's disgust) to look up. God, she hated feelings more the she hated the Kardashians. Envy clawed at Heather Chandler and she steeled her face into a bitchy one. "Uh, hi. I didn't expect you to come so early." Veronica mumbles, shrugging her shoulder. Dean grumbles, but moves from his spot. "Well, I'm here." Heather comments, plopping down directly in front of the other girl.

Jason Dean, minus the treacherous trenchcoat, grins widely and whispers in Veronica's ear. She turns red and she punches him in the shoulder. "You're such a dick!" She whispers-yells at J.D, who saunter out the door. "God, I hate him." She smiles faintly. "Okay, let's get work." Heather chirps, gracefully interlacing her fingers and leaning forward. Veronica's lips warp into a large genuine smile and Heather's heart flips. She sighed, knowing that she was going to suffer for her grade. All for a damn crush. How _pathetic_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe thingy. So, yes, JD got help and Martha is perfect and Chandler is alive and still a bitch. Hope you all like this one. Feedback is important and appreciated. Killjoy out. P.s


End file.
